A Good Day
by x Home Improvement x
Summary: Randy's point of view. He's snooping in Brad's room when Brad comes in, and horniness ensues. Read and review!


**Rated "M" for incest and whatnot. Just a simple one-shot.  
Read and review!  
I do not own Home Improvement.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Randy Taylor, and I just turned fifteen. To be blunt, I hate school, and love boys. I totally _cannot _tell anyone I'm a homosexual though. Seriously, the guys would kill me! I'd get the crap beaten out of me every day! And worst of all, I just know my family would hate me. I know Mom will love me no matter what, in everything I do, but how would Dad feel? I know he'd come around, but he'd be so disappointed! I just can't handle that!

And the sickest thing of all is that my own brother turned me. My older brother, Brad, made me realize I liked boys. He's a year older than me, and extremely athletic. And hot, if I may add.

I was so upset when Brad said he'd wanted his own room! I mean, my room in the basement is cool and all, but he's all the way upstairs and I'm all alone … down here. I hate that.

I used to watch him. Watch him sleep, watch him dress; watch him confuse himself while attempting to do homework. He was so cute. But now, he doesn't even ask me for help anymore. We're not as close as we used to be, and that kills me.

And it also makes me kind of a creep. As we speak, I'm sitting here in my brother's bedroom, writing in this journal on his bed. The sheets and pillows smell remarkable; a manly and husky scent I can't get enough of.

I remember one day, he came home after a date with his girlfriend, and he was wearing the tightest pair of jeans! His dick was practically plastered, hard along his upper thigh. I watched him go up to his room, and since nobody was home, I spied on him. He left the door cracked, most likely unintentionally, and I just watched him. He got naked, and then masturbated! All I could do was stare in amazement while I fondled my own hard rod. Other than that, I haven't seen him naked since before adolescence.

Upon reminiscing, I bumped his pillow over. My bad. But under it was a magazine! A dirty one! I now have witnessed how my brother expresses his dirtiest fantasies.

I opened it up, and found several pictures of this hot black guy with a monster dick pumping up some tiny white chick. I could practically see her hole stretch to accommodate his gigantic rod!

As you could guess, I got hard in an instant and grabbed my own cock. It may sound stupid, but I put my face up against the book and pretended to lick the black guy's dick. I totally wish I could be fucked by a stud like that!

Of course I was "excited" enough to whip out my dick. I stroked it tenderly while imagining myself in the white girl's position. Then I saw Brad's underwear on the floor! Holy shit! I went over and picked them up before inhaling my brother's scent deeply. It smelled of sweaty balls and salty bodily fluid. Mm, tasty.

I'm such a creep.

My cock is on fire now. I'm moaning uncontrollably. And I love every bit of this erotic scene.

"Oh Brad, fuck me hard," I say quite audibly. "I wish I could ride that big dick of yours, ngh." I grunt upon my arriving orgasm.

"What are you doing?" Brad marches in angrily.

Shit! I didn't even here him come in the front door! I frightfully sat up and pulled my pants up to cover my exposed crotch.

"Uhm, Brad, hi, I uhm, I was—"

"I had no idea my brother was a fruit!" Brad interrupted. "Shit, man! If I wasn't so upset over my girlfriend dumping me, I might kick your ass!"

I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"Well, uh, wh-what happened?" I tried lightening the conversation.

"Bitch dumped me when I tried to fuck her." He looked more sad than angry. Maybe he's not so shallow after all.

I wanted to tell him I'd let him fuck me, but I thought that might be pushing my limits a little too far. I hate this. Usually, _I'm_ the one in control of our conversations. Vulnerability sucks.

I watched Brad adjust his cock then; wait, was he semi-hard for _me_? Ignoring the thought, I tried getting up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I couldn't tell if he was angry of trying to seduce me. My brain wanted me to think he was trying to seduce me. "You seem to be pretty hot for me, bro. Maybe I can relieve my frustration on you." He smiled a very evil smile. I liked it. I'm such a freak.

Then he came over to his bed, where I was lying, and he pushed me down. I watched him fumble with his fly as he popped his buttons open.

"You're going to suck my dick." He smiled, still struggling with his pants. I tried helping, but he swatted my hands away. "I'd ask you if you were okay with that, but I think I know the answer."

His jeans were off. And he had quite a bulge in his briefs. I looked at it with lust and fright. Mostly lust.

"No one's home Randy. Suck my dick for me; make me moan. Just like that _bitch_ did." I wanted to suck him before he got angry and changed his mind, so I switched our places. He now laid on his back, me hunched over him.

I couldn't resist. Before me was my favorite dick, enveloped in my brother's undershorts. I reached down and touched it within the constraints of the underwear. Brad shivered. I stripped him of his shirt before sucking down passed his navel.

"C'mon. Get to it; I know you want to." He urged me on. Boy was he right.

I disposed him of his briefs and buried my face in his crotch. He smelled gloriously. I felt his dick swelling. My brother, the man of my dreams, was hot for _me_.

"Oh yeah; c'mon, do it." He gasped.

I kissed it lightly on the head, watching it harden next to my face. I observed the small globes beneath his shaft and licked one tentatively. I'd never done this before. I hope he's going to enjoy me … or at least my mouth.

The sack hung low and looked beautiful. It shifted slightly as I stroked his penis. It was growing steadily with each jerk. My dick was pounding in my shorts by this time.

"Oh, _bitch_, _fuck_, just _do it_ bro."

I placed my hand and wrapped it around the lower half of his shaft and placed my lips on the mushroom head. I stuck my tongue out and tasted his salty sperm, and smiled to myself on the inside. My wish was coming true.

By the time he was halfway in my mouth so my mouth and my hand met, I'm pretty sure he was fully hard. He was breathing slowly and obviously enjoying this. Probably not as much as me though.

"Shit Randy, your mouth feels so hot on my dick. Yeah, suck it man."

I held his balls in my hand as I started bobbing. I swirled my tongue around him with each down stroke. I had his seven-incher probably five inches down my throat, and I was loving it. Judging by the profanity he was moaning, I think Brad was too.

I took it out of my mouth to observe it. It was glistening with my spit. I jerked it once slowly and watch more liquid ooze from the top. I needed more of that stuff. It was my heroine.

I put my tongue on his slit, slurping his sperm before managing to deep throat him so my mouth touched his heavy bush of blond pubes.

I was bobbing up and down before Brad spoke.

"Shit man, ngh—" He paused to grunt. "You suck better than any girl I've ever known."

This statement only made me hungrier and filled me with pride, so I continued to let my tongue dance around his cock. He began thrusting up toward my face almost choking me, but I wanted him to enjoy this.

"I'm close Randy." He muttered while gripping my head, achieving full penetration into my mouth.

I wanted him to cum in my mouth, so I groaned for him to feel the vibration. He only moaned harder and continued fucking my face.

He pulled his legs off the bed and wrapped them around my neck as I watched his back rise and fall with each thrust into my face. He was furiously fucking me, and I could feel the head of his cock at the back of my throat. I ignored my gag reflex while trying to catch my breath.

"Ngh—Ugh, Randy!" He screamed my name in pleasure. _My_ name. Can this get any better?

His body and cock tensed as he shot into the back of my throat. His balls slammed into my face as he erupted into my choking throat. I was tickled by the ooze running down my throat, and tried to pull away, but he held me hard shot after shot so I could eat all of his cum. By the time I resisted enough to be free of his cock, he was still shooting, and got it all over my cheeks and lips. It was warm and tasty, and I swallowed it so I could breathe.

Brad's breathing continued normally as he fell back onto his pillow. He'd stopped his spasms and shaking from his orgasm before speaking.

"Damn, Randy, that was amazing." He smiled contently.

I observed the mess between his legs and used my finger to wipe some fluid off my face before sucking it off with my mouth. Brad looked at me, as I was still on my knees straddling him, and gave me a funny face. He was so cute.

"Now get out of here before I have to tell someone my brother is a homo." He smiled.

I looked at my own crotch. I was still hard and extremely wet toward the center of my shorts. What an amazing experience.

"Alright, I'll leave." I got off him and headed for the door. I looked back and smiled an evil smile. "I promise not to tell anyone how much you enjoyed your own brother sucking you off." He scowled and sniggered before I headed downstairs toward my room. Once I reached the basement, I threw myself on my bed, and let the biggest smile cross my face. I was unbelievably happy with my school-hating, homosexual life at the moment.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review, and check out my other stories!**


End file.
